


Почти-Королева

by allla5960



Category: The Royals
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Spoilers 03x1s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Никакого права, ― припечатывает Элеанор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти-Королева

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 200 слов; кода к 03х1s; ООС - не ООС;   
> автор понимает, что в серии был упор к тому, что Джасперу не нравится Королева, и он всячески поддерживает Элеанор, но у автора свои хедканоны. 
> 
> Элеанор звучит куда лучше Элеонор; не критично, если читаю чужие работы, но сама предпочитаю этот вариант. 
> 
> Один из первых стословников, которые я никогда не оформлю в нормальный сборник.

― Никакого права, ― припечатывает Элеанор. 

Она смотрит зло, жестко, будто рассерженная рысь. В ее словах нет воды, эпитеты не проваливаются пустыми звуками, каленым железом оставаясь в голове Джаспера. Элеанор говорит ему убираться из ее комнаты, которая насквозь пропитана сигаретным дымом и прочей дрянью. Она говорит о правах, что это спальня принцессы, и Джаспер позволяет себе ухмыльнуться, хотя на деле хочет расхохотаться так громко, чтобы бонг под антикварным столиком, усыпанным пеплом косяков, треснул. 

Элеанор пинает его под ребра и машет рукой на дверь. Но машут служанки; Принцесса Элеанор царственным жестом указывает в сторону выхода. Неважно, что у нее под глазами расплывшаяся тушь, на груди ― пошлый красный лифчик, а на языке ― полным-полно ругательств без цензуры. 

Элеанор ― Принцесса. 

Когда Джаспер наконец смеется, ― тихо, незаметно, почти нет, на самом деле, ― Элеанор не понимает. 

― Ты похожа на Королеву, ―склоняет голову набок Джаспер. 

Элеанор смотрит с отвращением, будто он назвал ее грязной шлюхой, с той лишь разницей, что такое бы ее не обидело. 

Джаспер открывает двери двумя руками, подобно королю, ― мира, конечно, не жалкой Англии, ― ведь если спишь с Почти-Королевой приходится соответствовать. 

Элеанор не кричит ему вслед избитое «Мудак»; Элеанор ― Почти-Королева.


End file.
